Sun After Storm
by amekogura
Summary: Summary: Juvia wanted to start fresh, only Gray didn't want to start at all. They bump into each other and it all begins, Gray falls in love almost immediately but Juvia is more interested in work…which he is so not into. He can't explain what attracts him to this woman, other than her goddess body, but he can't take his mind off her…or his eyes.
1. prologue

Main paring: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser

Prologue

"I said 'NO'! Which part doesn't go through that thick head of yours? Ha?!"

"Son, I understand you are not exactly pleased with the fact that you are going to take my place as the CEO at Fullbuster corps, but that does not change the fact that you will."

"Yes? And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Gray's frustration was going through the roof right now. He was not calm at all, he hated his father along with his stupid company, how on earth was he going to become the next CEO there, when he had no interest or desire in him to do so, what so ever.

"haaahh…." Silver let out an exasperated sigh. "Gray, you are my son so it's only natural for you to take my place. I know you hate me, you have your reasons, but don't forget that if this company hadn't existed you and I would have not been here. You need to grow up and act like a man."

'Act like a man, huh?!...' Gray thought along with murderous ones dedicated specifically for his excuse of a father. How could he possibly say that to him when he himself wasn't a man at all. I mean how could he be when he basically abandoned his family for that stupid company, and as soon as his wife, Mika, died, he was already in another woman's hands, letting poor, baby basically, Gray in the hands of an employee by the name Ur.

Ur was the only support Gray had through the years, and he became attached to that woman, going as far as thinking about her as his second mother. She was a much needed safe heaven when his father yet again dictated his life, that including deciding which high school and college he'll attend, and after that his job. Thank God, his job was not at that stupid company of his, it was instead at one in London, who was run by a friend of Silver's, and Gray decided he was alright, or rather agreeing for the first time ever, with his father's decision, considering it gave him some space to breathe new fresh air and not be surrounded by Silver and his stupid authority. So yeah, Ur was there for Gray every time he was going through something difficult and tried to clear his mind off of unnecessary stuff. But how much time will things go smooth?

It seems very little. Now, after two years and a half, Gray was to come back to America and take his fathers place as the CEO at Fullbuster corps, which there are no words to describe how much he hated. But it was futile to take this fight forward when even himself, in the back of his mind, knew there was no getting out of this.

After a moment of silence, time in which neither of them said anything, Silver was the one to speak first.

"I take that as a 'yes, I'll take your place'. " Silver said and watched as his infuriated son got even more tense, but he couldn't do anything about that. Things will happen even if he likes them or not, and it's his job to destress and take full responsibility about his behavior. Gray didn't say anything because even if he knew how things will proceed going further, he did not want to give his father the satisfaction of approving with him and say 'yes, I'll take your stupid place at your stupid company.'. After Gray didn't interrupt him, nor argued anymore, Silver started telling his son what the next steps were.

"Good. First we need to prove yourself in front of the investors. To do that you will come with me to the resort in Alps and revive that place there, after that you will come back to America and work at the headquarters in California. I think that is it for now, you can leave."

As soon as he said the word "leave", Gray was out of that place immediately, as he didn't want to be near his father any longer, he was suffocating at this point because of his presence, let alone the devastating news. When he got out of the building he saw it was already kind of dark outside, meaning it was late. It was dinner time, and he hadn't even have lunch yet because of his stupid father, so he was really hungry. He decided to go to the only place in California which provided good food, good atmosphere and most importantly functioning air conditioning, because he was melting.


	2. Chapter 1: Blue

Chapter 1: Blue

'It's raining…'

She taught as she got out of the airport and was now on her way to her car, in order to get to the resort she was staying at. Juvia is a 23 years old accountant, kind of fresh in the business but as determined as ever. As soon as she graduated from college she got lucky and became the accountant of a small, but promising, corporation which with her help soon became one of the first fifteen companies in America for everything connected to computers…yes computers, technology. Things she kind of hated, even though they were related to her work. I mean she did her job on the damned thing! But as weird as that sounded Juvia despised them, don't get me wrong, they help you and make your life better, easier, but that doesn't mean they don't take a lot from you too. In her land of business you work all day every day on those machines, it overtakes your life so effortlessly that you don't even see it until it's too late. She basically lives her life on her phone and computer, in the online world, and it got to the point that she doesn't have time to go take a decent, relaxing bath without worrying she missed an important call…let alone her friends… I mean her only two friends, Gajeel and Levy, her family basically and the most important and precious people in her life. So living an online life was not allowed anymore, she decided.

She was in a crucial place in her life, she always pushed herself to the limit in every aspect about her, that meaning at her work as well. She thought she accomplished everything there was to achieve at her workplace and after a year and a half spent at that company, time in which she dedicated herself to her job completely and as a result the corporation she worked for developed and became one of the top, she decided it was time for something new.

Luck was on her side yet again, finally after a depressing childhood, and she wasn't the only one who wanted to start fresh. It seemed that the Fullbuster Corporation had the same vision, they were working on replacing the current CEO, Silver Fullbuster, with his son Gray, the lawyers, his assistant and of course the accountant as well. That only served for her to go on an emotional and anxiety rollercoaster and submit her CV in. It wasn't the thickest or the most astonishing CV ever, but it contained all her small and big victories. Silver dealt with everything in the smallest of details and was surprised, or rather startled by her courage and gut. She definitely had some balls if she dared to submit her CV in. I mean Silver was very pretentious and had skyrocketing high standards, it wasn't easy to please him, not even some of the best in the field dared to submit their CV in, in fear they will be made fun of and risk their career plunging to the ground. But this young, and I mean young, woman had such bravery in her, that it amazed him to the extent that he decided he was going to hire her.

The process wasn't that easy, he was going to personally handle her, seeing that the accountant's job is a very important and difficult one, and because he wanted the best for his company…and his son. So he was to make sure Juvia is a trustworthy and reliable person for both parties to work at their best. Silver decided to invite her to where it all begun, to the resort in Alps mountains, to put her to the test. The "test" consisted in Juvia looking through all the files and figure out what is wrong, after that Sliver will make the final decision regarding her employment. The process will take a week, starting next Monday until Sunday, the day of his decision. The work trip was taken care of, Silver's assistant called and informed her about everything, including Silver being impressed of her courage and kind of fast development related to her work, Juvia accepted kindly, said that she won't let him down and ended the call.

"I…I can' believe it. I did it!"

After the life changing news were delivered to her she got so excited she called Gajeel immediately to inform him as well. Levy was with him, taking that they lived together and told her that they needed to meet up as soon as possible. They were all delighted about the good news.

It was early in the afternoon when she received the news so she decided she must go out find some new fitting clothes as her work trip was far away and in a very cold place where the California skirts and tops were not fitting at all. Plus she ought to be by herself and enjoy the moment without anyone calling to ask for work related advice, since she was the best there. And so the tiring trip to find thick enough clothes for her destination started. Where, you ask?... at the mall obviously.

* * *

It was Friday, middle of September, and the sun was threatening to kill everybody regardless of the season, which was a bit annoying to say the least. After a few hours spent at the mall, Juvia decided to ask Levy and Gajeel out and treat them with dinner for her big step in the working field along with her life. They settled for a not so big but not that small either restaurant, with rustic décor and subtle modern touches the main themes being burgundy, brown and lots of green from the big plants which were spread all over along with vintage tables and chairs. The atmosphere was delightful and relaxing, supported by the rather coldness in the air, that she didn't mind. She found out she enjoyed being in the cold when she is tense for the reason that it calmed her. Those were things Juvia needed so much right now, the situation she was in being very stressful and nerve wracking, but she determined she'll worry about that tomorrow in the comfort of her own home and alone. Now it was time to be happy and spend quality time with her friends. As soon as she stepped in the restaurant to check in and wait for her friends at the table she reserved…things took a turn.

"What do you mean you don't have any more tables left?!"

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'm afraid the last one was booked fifteen minutes ago and we don't have anything left. But if you would be interested I could make you a recommendation about another place just a few blocks around, as good as this one. "

"There is no such place! I need to go somewhere where is cold so I can enjoy my food peacefully and not melt! I suffered enough from the heat today, I don't think I can handle it anymore. At this rate I might as well have a heat stroke… " the last words were said in a muffed voice that you could only hear it if you were close, which Juvia was, due to her wanting to check in.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do anything else right now…"

"Forget it, I'm out!" he said as he turned on his heel and waved his right hand in the air as a signal of dismissal and got out, but not before he almost bumped into something, or someone…blue. He didn't know what or who it was, because at this point all he saw was the color blue. You could read mild confusion on his face, but then the blue spot made a move and…talked… _'so it's someone, not something'_, he thought.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get this close…" she said along with a guilty look on her face, which made her adorable, he thought. So adorable that he almost forgot that he was angry, almost but not really. After he mentally slapped himself for thinking that way, he managed to say an "aa" and rushed out of the restaurant leaving a shocked and embarrassed Juvia behind.

Gray didn't understand exactly what happened in his head the moment he saw the blunette, but he was stunned by the fascinating shade of blue her hair and eyes had. If eyes were the window to the soul, Gray would be excited to see hers and learn more about her and her tempting eyes. Juvia instead was a little taken aback by his sudden behavior but decided not to pay too much attention to it, since she already had done enough by getting so close to him that the poor man didn't even have space to turn around and leave.

After the dinner with her friends was done, which was lovely and much needed, she got home, but not after getting a lecture about self defense from the ever so worried Gajeel. He was like a brother to her so of course he will torture her about safety and everything like that, from where she was staying, what will the work consist of, how much will she work? She shouldn't get overboard and put her health at risk just for a job, how long will she stay there, to, and I quote: "If a dirty dickhead dares touch my Juvia, they will get it! I mean it!". Even though he could be a bit tiring and a lot to deal with sometimes, he made Juvia happy because she knew someone was caring and worrying about her.

* * *

Saturday passed rather quickly and Juvia didn't have that much time to worry about what she will do Monday between packing and making sure everything will be alright at home, that her cat, Frosh, will be taken care of and her beloved plants won't die. After that Sunday morning she was at the airport and got off to her destination.

This brings us where we were, at Juvia getting in her car to go to the place where she will be tested and put through hell and back only to get a job at the biggest and most extraordinary chain of hotels and resorts in America. You may be thinking 'but if it's in America, why Alps mountains? Why did they call her there if her job will be in America, and are they extended in Europe as well?', well, that is because there is where Silver, Gray's father, was born and he held a special place in his heart for it, so when he saw the opportunity to build and open something there, he took it. And of course if he wanted to start fresh, what better place to renew and revive then the one who made him and the company he has build, who he was. He wasn't that extended in Europe, only a few places here and there, but they were all in the mountains, where it was cold and it snowed all the time.

The car ride felt so long and drenching that she felt it took 7 hours, when in actuality it only took about two and a half. When arriving to the resort she was greeted by the most luxurious and expensive looking hotel, with an amazing slope for different types of activities, like skiing, going with the sledge, snow fighting, everything you could think of that included snow. It also had a lot of small booths for things such as hot chocolate, ornaments, deserts, appetizers, toys or clothes. It held a Christmasy vibe even though it was no way near that time of the year yet, and by the way people were laughing and smiling it was a grate place to be at.

Juvia was guided to her room at the hotel and was told to settle in, and that at seven o'clock pm she'll have dinner with Silver and Gray Fullbuster, discussing about what she will have to do for the following week.

"Thank God! I can finally rest a little." She said as she crushed down on the bed and went straight into sleep mode.


	3. Chapter 2: Sign

Chapter 2: Sign

It was Monday, 6 o'clock pm, in the resort the Fullbuster corps had in the Alps mountains, and Gray was…relaxed?...no, that would be a stretch, he was indifferent. Nothing could affect him anymore. He came to terms with the fact that he had to take responsibility and become the next CEO, even if he hated it. He had no other choice, I mean what could he do? He can't lie and say he doesn't like money, and yes he could maybe go and work for another company, but he is not stupid nor arrogant like that. He can't throw out such a chance even if he is not 100% into the idea of running such a big company on his own. But he had his assistant, lawyers and his accountant for support, right? He knew his father wanted to basically rebrand the whole company, and for that to happen he needed fresh new eyes on every level, namely important levels, he wasn't about to fire the whole company, no. Only the people that needed replacement in order for his vision to come to life.

Gray hated the heat, even if he was now forced to live and work in California where the heat was unbearable for him. It was not like in London where he much rather preferred the rainy weather, but he was content that at least here, in Alps, the temperature was almost perfect, almost because it was however a tad bit cold, but nothing a scarf, jacket and thick pair of boots couldn't solve. So he decided he should enjoy, as much as he could, the cold and relaxing atmosphere this place offered. It was late now though, it started getting dark out and he knew he had to go to that meeting his father told him about, one he dreaded, but one that he couldn't do anything about. Besides he already decided he will do the damn job and not complain, thus he should start getting ready seeing that he didn't want to make a bad first impression.

* * *

Juvia just woke up, after a three hour nap, and was now fresh, mentally, because physically she had to take a shower urgently. After the stretching session was over, she swung her long legs on the side of the bed and got out to go wash the dirt that accumulated on her over the course of the long flight from California to Alps, and she started getting ready for the awaited dinner with her potential future boss. She put on a long, fitted white dress, with a cut on the side to show her beautiful leg, long sleeves to elongate and thin out her hands, supported by the neckline that was sideways and had one shoulder out. To accessorize the outfit she put on a blue pair of earrings with a matching bracelet on her left hand and a nude pair of high heels. Her hair was untied and had shiny, big, blue curls, the makeup being minimal, consisting in little blush and mascara. With that she was done and ready for the big event, but still, she had some time left so she decided she will go look around the hotel, to admire the beautiful interior design, the decor and surroundings.

As soon as she stepped out of the door anyhow, she was met by a pair of dark obsidian eyes she recognized. Eyes belonging to none other than the man she bumped ungracefully into at the restaurant just a few days ago. The second that thought flashed through her mind she immediately blushed so hard she was sure at that point her face was red. Right now she wanted nothing else than to disappear and hide behind the covers of the bed, or at least manage a way out without sounding dumb. But of course life wasn't that easy now, was it?

Juvia wanted to muster up the courage and tell him something before the situation got even more awkward than it already was, so she shot a glance at him, to make eye contact and tell something but when she saw the confident look in those onyx eyes of his she forgot what she wanted to say. That didn't matter however, because he took her chance away and said something, it was like he was reading her mind.

"So…we bump into each other again, huh? Well if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is. At this point we should at least know the other's name. Mine is Gray" he said as he offered his hand for a handshake, along with a smug smirk on his face. Why was he smirking like that? Did she do something again? ... she didn't know.

* * *

Gray wasted no time in getting ready, he took a quick shower and dressed up in a grey suit with a deep black turtleneck underneath the jacket. His hair was messy but he didn't mind it, considering it's always been that way. So after spraying some cologne, that made him irresistible to any woman, he decided he'll go out and kill his time outside of his room, due to the extra time he still got left. He turned the handle and as soon as he got out of his room he was presented with a sight he has never anticipated, that left him flabbergasted. The blue haired woman from the restaurant was here and she was looking like the most gorgeous human being on earth. Gray's eyes didn't miss how the dress clung to every form the woman had and accentuated them like they were out of this world, but if that wasn't enough to throw him over the edge, the dress also had a slit that was so high you could almost see everything if she were to move carelessly, her long smooth creamy leg was out for the world, or Gray for now, to see, and the high heels made it look even longer if that was even possible. After ogling her body for so long, he realized this was inappropriate and quickly moved his gaze from her goddess forms to her eyes, eyes that were not meeting his. He could now see that besides the avoiding of the eye contact she was also blushing, and hard if he must say. So that must mean she's nervous, 'but why?', he thought.

No later as he was trying to figure out why she was blushing and acting all nervous and shy, her eyes averted to his for a split second then straight back to looking at the floor. That's when he figured out… 'so she's shy because of me…heh', he didn't know why, but that gave him a sense of confidence, not that he needed a boost in that field, I mean… he was stunning, he didn't need a woman to lose herself at the sight of him to know he was good-looking.

He then decided to cut the silence and say something. Preferably something that will strike a conversation or at least find out her name, because as stupid as that sounded something inside him wanted to find out more about her and spend just a little more time by her side before he went to the business meeting.

"So…we bump into each other again, huh? Well if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is. At this point we should at least know the other's name. Mine is Gray" he watched as she finally looked up at him in the eye and...what was that you could read on her face?... shock, confusion, nervousness, all of the above?

"Yeah… my name is Juvia, Juvia Lokser. Nice meeting you here."

"The pleasure is mine. Hey-" he was then cut off by a blushing…Juvia, was her name and a familiar one if he thought about it…he just couldn't put his finger from where he had heard that name before. A Juvia who was very stirred and hectic. She shook her hands in the air and said:

"Look! About the thing at the restaurant… I didn't mean to get that close to you and eavesdrop…I'm sorry! You see, I was very impatient to check in and have dinner with my friends…it was a big day for me… but anyway, I'm sorry again for tripping you…"

He was a little taken aback by her behavior and her statement. 'So she was ashamed of that little accident, she wasn't shy because she saw me…ok bummer…' he thought and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Are you angry at me?" She said as she saw the look on his face and didn't say anything.

"No, don't worry about that! It's no big deal anyway, I mean it could happen to anyone really."

"Well yes, but I saw how infuriated you were and I didn't want to add up… considering the fact that I also was the one who booked the last table available…"

After the anxiety was gone and she could see he didn't mind the small incident at the restaurant, Juvia relaxed and felt attracted in some way or another to this man thinking this was the one and only chance for them to get to know each other a little, to stir a conversation. I mean how frequently did fate do that? Make two strangers meet in this kind of circumstances. Besides he said it as well, this is a sign and they have the duty to at least get to know each other in the smallest of bits….if not more…. So she decided to strike his interest by saying something that will make him want to talk to her more.

"Ohhh… I see now. Well if you did that… _and_ potentially ruined my evening… you owe me one!" he said as he smirked at her, a devious smirk may I add.

"Well, I would be glad to treat you out to dinner but I'm here on a business trip and I'm afraid I won't exactly have time, you see I actually have to go to a meeting soon. But if you'd like we could go out some time next week when I'll come back to California." At first Gray was somehow disappointed by that, but as he thought more he found it only got weirder.

"How crazy would it sound if I would tell you that my schedule for this week is exactly the same?... including the meeting in…what? Half an hour."

Both Juvia and Gray were surprised and started laughing as Gray took that opportunity to get closer to her and suggest that if they both had some time to spare before their meetings and it was a long time until they can share that meal Juvia owed Gray, they could at least spend it together.

Juvia was glad to do so and Gray was surprised at how easy it was talking to her…well besides the difficult task of keeping his eyes in appropriate places because good God did she have the body of a goddess.

They talked about trivial things like Juvia's beloved cat, Frosh, that was at home and that she missed so dearly, and Gray told her that he would've liked to have a cat, but he was always on the go and couldn't take care of one, but that if she would be interested, the next time she needed a cat babysitter he was available. They exchanged phone numbers and laughed more at Gray's conventional jokes and just like that time flew by unexpectedly. When Gray saw Juvia look at the time he got somewhat sad because he wanted to spend more time with her… it was a strange feeling actually, one he had never had and could not name or explain. He just wanted more of her. Juvia excused herself, said goodbye and went ahead to the restaurant area in the hotel because it was almost time for her meeting. Gray also said his regards and hugged her just a tad bit too long, but it wasn't his fault…he couldn't control it at all, it was like his body acted on it's own without his judgement, and then proceeded to go to the bathroom before attending the meeting. Now that she was gone he had time to think and find out from where does her name sound so familiar, because he swore he had heard her name before.

* * *

Author notes

Hy, beloved readers!... if anyone is reading this :)) :D ? I hope you enjoy my story, this chapter included. I want to apologize if I make some grammar or spelling mistakes as English is not my native language and this is my first ff ever! I'm excited and terrified at the same time. Right now I only got one exam left (I'm in college) and I have a little break, free time that I will use to write this fanfic. I don't know how long the story will be, as it's not sketched clearly in my mind, but I hope it will turn out good. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism feel free to tell me. Also i will try to draw a cover for this story and how Juvia and Gray looked dressed for the meeting. That's it for now. Hope you enjoy! :3


	4. Chapter 3: Stare

Chapter 3: Stare

Juvia got to her destination first and was happy she wasn't late. Being punctual was an important thing for her considering the fact that she hated people who weren't. That only serving to point out that individuals who did not show up on time didn't take their job seriously, which Juvia did not like, she always worked so hard and did her best, through that learning many important things and even growing up as a person. So of course she felt relived when she got there on time, because even though she has never let anything get in the way and distress her plans (she was a good time manager), this time was different… Gray did something to her and she forgot to check the time more frequently. He was 'interesting' she thought, then giggled to herself.

Not even two minutes passed and Silver Fullbuster showed up. They said hello and then Silver proceeded to take Juvia's hand, kissing it and leading her to the table to finally talk to her about what she needed to do this week. Silver was a gentle man and took care of the way he was treating Juvia considering that she was an important piece in the puzzle he was trying to create. He was also impressed by her beauty, he's never seen her in person, just in the photo on her CV. He was not particularly interested in the way his employees looked, but she was a young woman so of course he thought she was going to be pretty, only not this stunning… After settling at the table he told her to feel free to order anything on the menu, but then he saw the confused look on her face.

"He'll be late. Don't worry about him." He figured out why Juvia would feel that way. He informed her, through his assistant, that at the meeting will be present his son too, the next CEO of the company. But he also knew his son, so he was expecting him to do something to make him lose his mind.

Of course he would be late, it was so predictable of him to pull this move Silver wasn't even surprised. Angry, yes, but surprised, no. he was upset with his son's behavior, I mean how hard would it be to show some manners and be on time for the meeting. He swore Gray liked to harden his own life.

"Oh… well, how late will he be? I think we should wait if he will come soon… I'm not that hungry and I don't think it will be polite of me to eat before him." She said and then proceeded to apologize. Silver was surprised by her reaction, but didn't mind, he understood where it was coming from and besides, it only served to show her good manners.

"Well if it's ok with you, then we can wait a little for him to come. I'm truly sorry about his behavior, I swear I tried everything to make him a little more responsible, but he doesn't listen to me at all."

"You don't have to be sorry about nothing. I'm here." Said Gray in a monotone voice that was part of his façade towards his father, but you could also hear the angry undertone. He had his hands in his pockets and an imposing look that could intimidate everyone who dared look into his eyes.

Juvia was…shocked. I mean, she could deduce now that Gray was Silver's son, and that was a surprise in and of itself, but his arrogant attitude was not the one she has seen when she was with him just a few minutes ago. He was different, he was cocky, arrogant and rude. Not to mention late… but the moment Gray saw her, his demeanor changed. He gave his father on last dreadful look, then his gaze shifted to Juvia, apologizing for his delay and introducing himself like they never saw each other before, which was odd, she thought. Juvia decided to play along though, so she presented herself as well, then he took a seat next to his father and started to look at the menu.

* * *

The dinner went peacefully, they ordered their food, ate, and talked business. Silver settled for Gray and Juvia working together this week, to see if their pair is compatible. All the two of them had to do was look through the files and find a way to revive this place. It wasn't that the resort was doing bad, but it was falling into monotony which Silver did not like. He wanted something new that would attract new costumers and fulfill their wishes. Juvia was to watch the money flow and Gray take decisions regarding where the money will go to, the investments and everything like that.

Throughout the whole meeting Juvia looked from time to time at Gray to see how he was doing and notice if he was looking at her. She only caught him once though, and that was almost at the end of the dinner, when she felt hist strong gaze on her and immediately blushed. She peered at him and he smirked in response, then he got up and said it was getting late already so they should go to sleep, as tomorrow will be an exhausting day. He was baffling her. The first time they met he was angry, then he was sweet and now he was… strange, acting like they never talked or saw one another which complicated the situation unnecessarily. She didn't understand him at all right now.

"You are right." Said Silver along with a sigh, as he got up as well and turned to his son, "Gray I think you should accompany miss Juvia to her room. It's not polite of us to let her walk alone, plus I think you two should discuss about giving her a tour of this place when she has some time. I would like her to know what our company can do."

Gray couldn't wait to escape from his father and be alone with the blunette. He didn't want to show Silver that he was interested in Juvia or that they knew each other for it was none of his business, and it would be complicated if his father found out he had a thing for her. Besides that, he was frightened that for the first time ever he was glad to accomplish a "task" Silver gave him, that being taking Juvia for a tour around the resort. He would love to show the gorgeous bleunette the surroundings… even more so his room. Which if he thought about it, was right across from his, a bonus for him.

"You don't have to bother, really. I can go by myself, there is no need-" this time she was the one interrupted by him.

"There is no need for you to worry, you are not bothering anyone. It would be my pleasure to accompany you to your room. Besides… I owe you for being late" he looked at her so persuasively that she could not say no, on top of that she had some questions for him, so she accepted.

"Well if you say that, then please" as she said that she got next to him and turned to say goodnight to Silver.

After they said their goodbyes and were out of Silver's sight she turned around so she could see Gray and told him:

"Soo… we meet yet again. And this time we need to work together" she said as she giggled a little at him.

"Yeah. Told you it was crazy how our schedules linked together."

He was testing the waters, trying to get her to laugh and make sure she is not upset because he pretended not to know her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want his stupid dad to interfere for the sake of not destroying what little they had, considering that as strange as it sounded he was attracted to her in a weird manner, even though they didn't know each other that well. Gray soon found out that she was acting like before, when they met outside of their rooms. She wasn't upset with him and did not question his behavior, which he was fond of. He didn't want her to find out about the fucked up relationship between him and his father and scare her away, it was too soon to tell her about that… maybe later.

* * *

Walking Juvia to her room didn't take that much time to his misfortune and they were getting close to their stop. He watched her in hopes she would say something and miraculously stop the time, but then his eyes traveled again to taking in her forms. Her leg was so fucking log and tempting he almost couldn't hold it in him anymore, and her breasts… good God, her breasts…

Juvia wanted to ask him why he did that, why he acted like they never met before. But after analyzing his behavior towards his father and how tense he was, she decided not to. They were going to work together this week and the one after that she will treat him out to dinner, if their relationship will develop and become good friends he will tell her then if he wants, but right now is not the time nor the place for that.

She looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at her, she saw his onyx pools get filled up with want, and then he looked right in her eyes making her heart beat faster.

"I think we arrived."

"oh! Yes." She suddenly realized they were in front of their rooms, which brought her a sense of relief. She didn't know how to name the sensation she was feeling when he was with her, but it certainly wasn't a good one. He was her boss and even if she felt like if given time, the relationship between them could potentially grow into something more, she couldn't possibly be more then friends with him, if that was even possible. So she got back to her senses and decided to say something as she saw Gray was growing tense by the second.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I hope we will do a great job tomorrow, good night Mister Fullbuster."

"Jeesh. You don't have to call me that, Gray is just fine! And I'm sure we will do an amazing job together."

He then received from her the most beautiful and gentle smile he has ever seen, one that could compete his mother and Ur, the only women he appreciated and loved his entire life. After he got back to earth and realized he was holding her outside of the door he managed to say a "goodnight" and went in his room.

* * *

The next day they met in the lobby and decided to first go grab something to eat. They served breakfast at one of the boots because according to Gray they had the best coffee and sandwiches. Juvia was surprised he opted for such food, not to be judgemental or anything but she thought since he made that scene at the restaurant and was the next CEO of a big company he would be more of a picky eater. But that was not the case it seems, he had a great appetite and ate everything it was offered to him. He grinned at her from time to time and asked her if the food was tasty, Juvia actually liked the food but the coffee not so much, she was more of a tea person, but she gave the coffee a try regardless.

"I hope you didn't mind I brought you here. I thought I should show you that this place had more to offer, as far as food goes, than just the restaurant."

"Oh, no! I really did enjoy the sandwich, it was refreshing"

"I'm glad then!" he said that along with a smile on his face. "And the coffee? You liked that too?"

"It was good, but I'm more of a tea person actually"

"Aaa, I see" After a short break in which none of them said anything Gray told Juvia, while looking into his coffee mug, with a some what bashful look on his face and a voice above a mere whisper "I'm glad I'm learning more about you", then he blushed and turned his head sideways so that she wouldn't see him. Juvia didn't hear him well though because of all the noise going on around them, but when she asked him to repeat what he said, he changed the subject and told her they should head to the office to start working as it was a tiring and long process to find out a way to do something to this place.

* * *

The day passed fairly quickly. Between reading files, watching the money flow, analyzing some old contracts and Gray's occasional glances at Juvia, the day was productive. Tomorrow Juvia will determine exactly the amount of money there is and what part of that could be offered to reinvest and Gray will finish sorting through the contracts. Then, Thursday and Friday they will work together to come up with a battle plan and ideas for reviving the resort, Saturday was a free day and Sunday was the day Juvia will find out if she'll be hired or not.

* * *

It was Thursday evening and everything was going smooth. They had come up with new ideas and found some good contracts they can use to rebuild. Gray wanted to give bigger windows to the hotel, so that people would see better the beautiful sight, make a path through the forest leading to the nearby lake and transform it into a rink. He thought to build a big fire pit that will fire at night, where the clients can go and have fun while cooking some marshmallows and telling stories but where they will also meet new people. A big board next to the slope, for everybody to see, with all kinds of contests from building the craziest snowman to who can eat the most, the winners receiving all kinds of prizes, and finally but most importantly make the coffee and sandwich booth into a restaurant, giving the menu an update with some extra street foods from all around the world. He reasoned that not all the people that come here want to eat fancy food all the time.

"Sometimes, going for a sandwich or a salad is better than eating sexy food all the time" he said and made Juvia laugh.

"Sexy food?" she said through laughter giving Gray, who was a pinch red in the cheeks, a suggestive look.

"Yeah!" he said as he scratched the back of his head, "That's what I call it, because it always looks like it's doing a pictorial for Playboy with how good looking it is"

"You have a weird and sense of humor, but it's funny"

"You think so? I thought all my jokes shortened the lifespan of the people hearing it"

Juvia got closer to him and hit him lightly on the shoulder while smiling, "Don't say that, your jokes aren't _that_ bad".

"Thank you for thinking that way"

They finished the job for the day and were both tired, but Gray didn't want to just go in his room and stay alone for the rest of the evening, given that they finished kind of early than the days before. So he thought about a way to get Juvia to spend some extra time with him, because Tuesday and Wednesday they were so busy they did not have time to spend together and Gray found he didn't like that. He wanted to see more of the bulnette that caught his mind all the time. As they were packing up to go, Gray told her (after staring at her butt for a moment, because it looked so good in that thight skirt that had, yet again, a slit in it. He figured out she either had a thing for them or she liked to cause him physical and psychological pain, anyway she looked beautiful in them) if she had some plans going on for the evening, she put a finger up to her chin and thought for a little, after a while saying that she has no plans indeed. And then her phone ringed maniacally that it almost fell off the table. Juvia excused herself and answered the phone but she didn't even have the chance to say hello because the voice behind the phone yelled hysterically at her right away.

"Juvia! I hope you have a good fucking excuse 'cuz I'm gonna beat yo ass when you come back home!"

* * *

Author notes

Hy guys! Firstly I hope you like this chapter, I am trying my best! I wanted to tell you that, for now, I will try to post a chapter every Thursday and also (I'm sorry I didn't told you this in the beginning, but by this time I think you figured it out) I made Gray and Juvia a little OOC, hope you don't mind that much. One more thing, I had to select a second genre for the story and I went with humor… even though I am not that good at that, but as I don't like to lie I will sparkle some jokes (even if some are lame) here and there. Have a good week!


	5. Chapter 4: Gray's past

Chapter 4: Gray's past

They finished the job for the day and were both tired, but Gray didn't want to just go in his room and stay alone for the rest of the evening, given that they finished kind of early than the days before. So he thought about a way to get Juvia to spend some extra time with him, because Tuesday and Wednesday they were so busy they did not have time to spend together and Gray found he didn't like that. He wanted to see more of the bulnette that caught his mind all the time. As they were packing up to go, Gray told her (after staring at her butt for a moment, because it looked so good in that tight skirt that had, yet again, a slit in it. He figured out she either had a thing for them or she liked to cause him physical and psychological pain, anyway she looked beautiful in them) if she had some plans going on for the evening, she put a finger up to her chin and thought for a little, after a while saying that she has no plans indeed. And then her phone ringed maniacally that it almost fell off the table. Juvia excused herself and answered the phone but she didn't even have the chance to say hello because the voice behind the phone yelled hysterically at her right away.

"Juvia! I hope you have a good fucking excuse 'cuz I'm gonna beat yo ass when you come back home!"

Gray saw the way her smile and calmness washed away from her face. She began to visibly panic and look like she was going to faint at any given second. 'What the hell?... what is with that reaction?' Gray thought and something inside him felt…weird, he was developing a feeling he hadn't had for so long he forgot how it felt, was it worry? Or perhaps fear? I guess it's a mixture of both… it felt so strange though…

"Oh God… Gajeel I'm so, so very sorry!" Juvia was scared shitless. She discussed with Gajeel and Levy about this business trip and told them all the details. Gajeel was very worried given that the place was so far and he wasn't a phone call away to help her if she was in trouble. He couldn't just get in the car and beat the crap out of anyone who dared touch his Juvia, and that unsettled him, so it was only normal for the blunette to call and inform him about everything that was happening at the resort. To say it was terrifying that he hadn't received a phone call from her since she boarded up the plane was an understatement. He wanted to call her, but Levy (even if she was worried herself) stopped him, she told him that the first day of the arrival was very tiresome, the flight was long and she probably just got to sleep right away. The excuse for the next day was that she most likely had so much work to do she didn't have the time to call him, and that went again for the next day. But it was now Thursday and he had enough, he was so angry he almost, almost but not really, got in a plane himself and went there to scold her for the panic and worry she gave him. So as soon as he got home from work he called her.

"Girl! How the fuck do you forget something so important?! I was about to call the police!" he was angry and seriously upset with her so he decided to make her feel sorry for forgetting about him. Can you imagine? How on earth do you forget about the most important person in your life? Gajeel was her big brother, her best friend, her everything when she had nothing, so she had no excuse what so ever for what she had done.

"No you weren't! stop scaring the poor girl, let her have some fun! Are you jealous she's going to maybe find someone and steal your precious place?" Juvia heard Levy jumping at Gajeel, she always had her back in front of him when she did something stupid that made him angry. It was funny though, how she could read her mind, I mean _it was_ someone's fault for making her forget about calling home. She was so preoccupied about getting a certain brunet off her mind, she didn't have time to think about something else. Between reading files, work and a pair of onyx eyes that made her melt, there really wasn't anything she could do.

"Hell naw! Levy for Christ's sake, stop provoking me! She isn't going to find no one in the middle of nowhere and move out there!"

At this point Gray was confused, he didn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, he only saw Juvia's peculiar reaction and that she said a man's name, which triggered something, that he could not name, in him yet again. It seems that this girl…ehh woman, awakens every single emotion and feeling inside him that he tried hard so many years to hide.

* * *

Gray had a difficult life up until now, and it was not about money, he grew up, materialistically, having everything he ever wanted. But that could never compare to the lack of love he received from his parent, his father, Silver. His mother loved him to the moon and back, she did everything for him. That time frame when she was alive and well was perfect, he even remembered his father playing with him, giving him attention and affection. But that… that didn't go for so long, when he was only seven they found out Mika had cancer. Little Gray didn't knew what that meant, but he understood his mother was sick and that broke his heart.

After receiving the news Silver started to act weird, he barely came home and when he came he was always angry and impatient, acting like a guest that couldn't wait to just leave the place. Mika was sad, she tried her hardest not to show it to Gray, or anyone else at the matter, but he was her son and he could read her like an open book. He saw every emotion going through her, and it pained the little kid to see his mom basically die in front of him, nobody, not even the most important person, her husband, helping her and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Her marriage with Silver wasn't one out of love, it was an arranged one, it was for money… Mika's father was a rich guy and saw Silver's potential. He was getting old and wanted to pass the company to somebody else, but his daughter didn't have it in her, and Silver wasn't family. So he managed to get them to marry one another and gave the company to his now son-in-law. Neither Silver or Mika wanted the marriage, but it happened and she wanted to at least try to make it work. Silver wasn't interested though… he never hurt her, but he always kept his distance.

After 3 years and a half spent trying she gave up and wanted to leave, but then her 'husband' stopped her and promised her he was going to try. He didn't stop her because he was afraid he was going to lose the money he now had, he was worried about her and in his weird way he cared about her, so he stated to act like a married man for the first time ever and found out he quite enjoyed it. Not so log after, they found out they were pregnant, Silver couldn't be more happy, Mika as well, she finally had what she wanted all along…a family.

As soon as they found out about her health condition though…things changed. Silver wasn't acting like her husband anymore, he wasn't caring after her like he once did. He was distant, at first she though it was because he was mentally preparing himself for her death… that until she smelled the perfume…

She was devastated, she couldn't believe it. Was he acting all along? You can't possibly say you love someone and as soon as the other person is down you abandon them. How long was this going for? She was shattered, not even the eyes of her beautiful son could bring joy to her soul now. It was all gone, just a memory… a false memory of happiness she had.

With her condition and her shattered heart it didn't take long until she died. Gray was furious, devastated, broken, angry, suffering…he was destroyed, and everything was _**his**_ fault, Silver was the one to blame because his mother died so soon and was feeling so low and sad. He himself felt that because of his father, he was little, but not stupid. He saw how his father's behavior changed, he didn't know why though. He could've understand him if he did that because he was angry at the world for doing that to Mika, considering he himself was doing that. But he couldn't understand why he abandoned her…abandoned them. That was certainly not what a father and husband should do and he soon found out he wasn't acting like that because he was upset with everything, because life was taking his wife away from him, like he should. No, he was simply a bastard who couldn't act like a man, couldn't protect, nor want to protect his family.

He hated his father for that…but he found out he despised him and was absolutely disgusted by him at his mother's funeral. What should have been a respectful and painful place to say goodbye to their mother and wife, turned out to be a place for Gray's father new mistress to make moves on him and make it official.

The white haired young lady was touching his father with every chance she got, and they were not friendly touches. She was always by his side, when you couldn't find Silver you just had to find the white head and there he was. Silver didn't shed one single tear, he was acting so indifferent and calm, you wouldn't even been able to guess he was at his, thirteen years long, wife funeral. Gray saw them and figured in his own way what was happening, he didn't understand the whole concept, but he knew his father was acting with that woman like he should have acted with his mother. He couldn't fathom how he could simply replace her like that, and he started questioning how long did he do that for, didn't he love them? Were his mother and him not enough for Silver?...

Questions like those flooded Gray's mind, and he became more and more disgusted by his father as the seconds passed. The funeral was heart wrenching for little Gray and after it was done he wanted nothing than to be let alone and drown in sorrow. He wanted to mourn his other, at least one person in this whole world should miss her and be sad because of her leaving.

Gray and Silver's relationship changed 360 degrees, the little kid didn't want to be near his father, he screamed and yelled, hit and bit, everything to make his father keep the distance. He couldn't look him in the eye like he once did. Gray was soon enough trusted to Ur, an employee of Silver and she raised him like her own son, protecting him of his father's rage and indifference.

* * *

The things Juvia awakened inside him were ones he buried along with his mother, and it was kind of traumatizing for him to feel them again. Why was he worried when he saw how scared and panicked she looked? He didn't worry about anything since he was seven, he never cared about anything to the point he would worry. But Juvia did something to him that made him go nuts, and just the mere thought of someone threatening her was enough to send him over the edge. He was about to ask her what was happening and fight with the person on the other side of the phone when Juvia turned her attention to him.

"Gajeel, look I'm so very sorry, there are no words to describe how awful I feel…but I will call you back in 5 minutes! Just let me wrap things up here and get to my room, just wait a little please!" she pleaded so much Gray was starting to burn, he, yet again, didn't know why (it seems he is clueless in the feeling department) but he didn't like the sight that was unwrapping in front of him. She was pleading a man, a man he didn't know and besides that, it seemed his plans were all going down the drain.

She ended the call while putting her hand on the phone's speakers along with a crooked face.

"I'm sorry… seems I have to go now… I did a big mistake and to be honest I don't really know how I will get through with it"

"No problem, don't worry. I just want to make sure everything is alright, it didn't seem you were fine while you talked on the phone. Just know that if you ever need anything I'm here to help you. We're a team, right?"

He lied, he did have a problem, how was he supposed to be fine when he was so concerned about her. What big mistake did she do? Was she in trouble? He didn't think she had legal or money related problems, his father would make sure of that before calling her to come here, but still, he didn't like what was happening. He wanted to ask her more and go with her, but he knew not to push things too far, he really thought she was an interesting woman and didn't want to screw tings up as they were already complicated enough.

She thanked him and then apologized for causing him trouble and then hurriedly walked off to her room he presumed. . He was alone in the office now and all he could think about was her…

* * *

'You really did it now Juvia!' she thought to herself as she went down the hall to her room, 'You worried Gajeel and Levy like the stupid kid you are. What are you, 12? Only thinking about a boy-', '_**man**_' something inside her argued. 'Right, man, with his gorgeous personality, eyes like two onyx pool you get lost into and hot greek God body…NO! you have no excuse! Gajeel is your brother and you should have called him! how could you forget about him?'. She entered her room and swallowed heavily before crushing onto her bed and calling him.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry i'm late, i'm going through something at the moemnt and didn't get the chance to write anything. I hope you like the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far! I very much appreciate constructive criticism. Again sorry if I made some spelling mistakes, I try my hardest not to make them, but I'm human and I make mistakes. Again sorry and hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 5: Hot tea

Chapter 5: Hot tea

She sat on the bed and pressed his number on the phone's screen, not even two seconds passing before he answered.

"So?!... I'm very much impatient to hear what you have to say! And Levy don't you dare interfere, I know damn well you were worried too!"

Juvia swallowed hard again and was feeling so apologetic she had no words. Gajeel was absolutely right and she couldn't believe she'd done that to him because her boss was the hottest and gentlest man she had met and she couldn't keep her mind from imagining all sorts of things with him. She was acting like a teenager falling in love for the first time, only she wasn't falling in love! No, no, no, she can't possibly start to fall in love with her new hot-like-the-sun boss! She figured she only had a thing for him because he was truly gorgeous and that's it. She wasn't attracted to him because he was gentle with her, made her laugh, always looking like he was stalling just to spend a little more time with her, asked for her professional opinion because he wasn't a misogynist who didn't consider women capable of getting such important jobs done… No, it was just a physical thing and she had to get a grip of herself and act like a business woman. This wasn't a high school and he wasn't her colleague, they were two adults who were working together for the same company having a strictly work related relationship, nothing more and nothing less. With this figured out she was ready to finally talk to the only man in her life that mattered, Gajeel.

"Yeah…Well first of all, did I mention I'm as sorry as a person could possibly be?" she put on her puppy eyes even if the person on the other end couldn't see them. But she was sure he could feel them.

"Well… y-yes… b-but that does not change the fact that…that…" As she predicted Gajeel was feeling them and he started to stutter, not finding his words. He never resisted his girls charms, even if they were done across the world and on the phone none the less.

"Gajeel… it was not my intention to do this to you, the program here is so hectic and I have a ton of work to do. And before you say anything of how I shouldn't push myself over the limit…I, I know that. It's just… I want this job so bad, I'm willing to sacrifice a few hours of sleep just to get it. I love you both so much, there aren't even words to describe how much I love you guys, I don't ever want to do this to you again! It is my first time doing this big of a mistake… I hope you can forgive me…"

"Ohh girl… Give me the phone!" Levy's voice was sounding through the phone, she got it from Gajeel because the big boy started to form tears in his dark eyes and his girlfriend knew he wasn't capable to say something for now. He was too soft to Juvia and herself, they were his girls and she could understand where he was coming from. She knew Gajeel was so angry because he loves the blunette and doesn't want her to get hurt, but she could also understand Juvia in some way, I mean they were both girls. She could connect the dots, it wasn't that difficult really. She knew Juvia will have a young boss and would never do such a thing unless something occupied her mind all the time. And what could possibly do that other than a man?... Levy could not tell this to Gajeel because his reaction will not be… good. So she decided she will interrogate the girl when she'll come back, it wasn't that long until then anyway. Don't get me wrong, she was worried as well, but she was more of an optimistic person and did not want to stuff her mind with dark and bad scenarios.

The phone conversation went good after that, Gajeel forgave Juvia and then they started to talk and talk for a couple of hours until sleep got the best of her and she had no more energy left. They said goodnight and the blunette got to sleep not even bothering to take a shower at that point, she will have time for that tomorrow.

* * *

It was Friday morning and Gray was tired, he didn't get that much sleep because a blue haired girl filled his thoughts… and they were all sorts of thoughts. Ranging from 'how is she? Is she good? How did the phone call go? Did it end good? Was she in trouble?' To… 'she really will be in trouble if she wears those tight, long skirts with slits that show her long fucking legs' because good God he doesn't think he will resist much longer.

He was in front of the office now and when he got inside his eyes were faced with something nobody could predict… there she was, mugs broken on the ground and her blouse soaking wet. Given that the top was white you can imagine what kind of sight Gray was gifted with. Her white lacy bra was very visible through the wet material and so were her gorgeous breasts, he got a good look at them before she put her hands over them hurriedly. He quickly turned his head around and coughed a little, his face starting to get a bright red color, before getting closer to her as he took off his jacket and handed it to her saying:

"Here, take this." He was looking to the side not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable then she already was, even though he wanted to look at her a bit longer…

Juvia got the jacket and put it on her immediately because the state she was in was not a professional one at all… from the neck to the hips she was wet with a dark colored substance that was rather hot and burned her. But that was not the problem, despite the fact that it hurt a lot considering the drink was boiling, it was the blouse that was see-through at this point, and Gray, her hot boss, came in and looked at her like he wanted nothing more than to ravish her… now that made her blush like a maniac and forget about the pain for a few seconds, but soon after the embarrassment and pain kicked in.

"Oh God does this hurt!" she put her hands over the affected area feeling how sensitive it was and how it started to swell. Gray turned his head and was now looking at her, putting his hands over her shoulders and asking if she was ok, looking very much worried.

"Fuck. How bad does it hurt? Let's go see a doctor. Now!" he was commanding her, not speaking lightly. You could feel how unsettled he was, but Juvia, on the other hand, when she heard the word doctor being pronounced wanted to bail and leave everything behind. She did not want to see no doctor as she didn't think the wound was that bad, 'a little cream and everything will be good' she thought, and considering she never had a good experience going to see one.

But Gray had none of that. Seeing her slowly trying to get away he grabbed her arm, holding it a tad bit to tight and saying: "You will not refuse me! We have to go see a doctor for Christs sake. You burned yourself!"

He was looking at her in the eyes and you could see how he was holding back no to push it too far, but he was serious and Juvia could see every emotion in his dark obsidian eyes. She could see how worried and even panicked he was. Gray was her boss and she decided she will keep it professional… but how was she supposed to act or to feel when he was so close and so eager to get her to see a medic because she was hurt and he was looking desperate to make her feel better.

"It doesn't hurt that bad though…" she was blushing because he was holding her hand for dear life.

"Juvia, please." He got even more close to her and was pleading now to go with him. She felt his hot breaths on her face and felt like she was hotter in her cheeks then the drink she spilled on herself because of his close proximity. But the pain was still there and it hurt, so she decided to listen to him and go.

* * *

They arrived at the medics room and after the doctor checked Juvia and gave her some medicine and a cream to massage the sore area, both of them were left alone. Gray got close to her when she gave him permission to and was sitting in a chair next to her.

"What happened? I asked the doctor and she said it wasn't that bad, just a mild burn that will go away if taken care of. But how did you manage to get in that situation in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry about me… I felt bad after ditching you so abruptly last night so I got up a little early this morning and decided to make you some tea as an apology….but when I went to set the mugs and teapot on the table I slipped and everything went flying…"

"You didn't have to bother yourself with me, just take care of yourself. Don't ever do that again! I thought I'll have a stroke when I saw how red your…skin was…"

At this point both of them were blushing and Juvia didn't know what was worse, the fact that he saw her "skin", aka her breasts, or the fact that he was so worried and caring with her. She looked in his eyes and saw how pure his intentions were, 'he just didn't want one of his employees to get hurt, that's all' she said in the back of her mind, but another voice in her head said: 'yeah, because that's totally how you proceed when one of employees is hurt, that's how he handles every other person working for him'. She didn't have time to argue with herself because he looked her in the eyes with yet another worried look on his face, that brought her back to reality.

"So… how did the phone call go? If it's not too much to ask"

After the panic left him when seeing she was ok, another thing bothered him so he decided to just be straight forward and ask. He was curios who managed to get her so worked up, it was a man who she talked to so it was only natural for him to be this concerned. He was very much aware of the fact that he was her boss and she was his employee, but he was also conscious that he _did have_ a thing for her. Never did a woman have such an effect on him that it wouldn't let him sleep for days, he was getting intrigued by her with each minute passing by, and he really felt like he should invest in the relationship with this woman. Only that he didn't know much as well. I mean yes, he knew he was attracted to her, and not only physically, he loved how intelligent, efficient and dedicated she was with her work. She knew every little detail of the paperwork and that amazed him.

Gray wanted to get closer to her with each and every chance he got, but he did not know what he wanted from her, he did not even knew if this… the things he felt, that he didn't know how to name, towards her were right.

"Yeah, it all went good in the end. I presume after I acted the way I did and then ditched you, you do have the right to hear a somewhat explanation for it."

"It just took me by surprise when I saw the way you panicked and took off. Not to be pushy or anything like that, you don't have to feel like you have to give me an explanation, but I did feel a little uneasy after you left like that"

"I'm sorry, again, it was not my intention. It's just that since I arrived here I forgot to call home and my brother-like friend got really upset with me because of that. That's why I was behaving like a kid who did a big mistake, because I did do one"

"Ooh. I get it, well how are the things going on between you two now? Did he forgive you?"

Juvia started laughing when she saw how every drop of concern he had in his eyes disappeared when she explained him the situation. They looked at each other and Juvia gave him a gentle smile thanking him for taking care and worrying about her.

"N-no problem!...just be more careful next time… I don't want something bad to happen to you again because of me…" he was slowly getting more silent because he was embarrassed of what he said. It was like he couldn't control it, his mouth talked without his consent.

Juvia blushed again and mentally slapped herself for getting so vulnerable in front of him. He truly did trigger things in her, and she had to take some action in order to put some distance between them. Not that they were very close, but they could both feel something when being around one another, so she got up and told him it was late and they should start working as today the last day and they had to finish everything for Sunday when Silver will meet up with them and see what they did. Gray agreed with her and they went to the office who was by now cleaned from any tea and broken mug, even having a new, fresh set of clothes for Juvia who did not have time to go and change. Gray took care of everything for her and after she changed really quickly they got to business.

* * *

The rest of the day went smooth, Gray was still somewhat concerned about the burn Juvia had on her chest, so he asked from time to time how she was feeling, but that did not stop her to get her job done. Gray felt something was unsettling her, and as strange as it sounded he was feeling avoided by her, if that was even possible.

After they finished and were sure every detail was correct, Juvia got up and packed her things without telling him a word or throwing him a glance and was ready to go, so Gray got up and grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?..." She was caught by surprise and his hand send jolts through her veins, he was close to her yet again today, so close she could feel his breath. His scent was radiating from him and it was so masculine and alluring it transformed Juvia into a puddle. But once again she knew she was wrong for feeling that way towards him, they can't be more than friends and she should see him like Gajeel in a way. I mean she never wanted to jump Gajeel like she wanted to do with him, and just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach, so if she would imagine Gajeel instead of Gray, maybe that will help her to get over him faster.

"There isn't anything wrong, it's just that I'm tired… all I want to do is get to bed and have a good night's sleep."

She lied to him, don't get me wrong, she was tired, but she wanted to go so badly because she didn't want to spend more time with him being that the attraction going on between them was irresistible. He was intoxicating her with every aspect about him, just by being him next to her and valuing her opinion, making her feel special and giving her every drop of attention he had was enough to make her feel that way, as she never experienced such things.

"I understand. Well take care of yourself and have a good rest." He smiled at her even though you could feel he was disappointed because of her departure, but she got going regardless.

With that they left and were both feeling upset. Gray was upset because he felt guilty about her wound and because he did not know what and how to get her to spend time with him tomorrow, as it was a free day. And Juvia…Juvia was upset because things were like this, fate was like this. She sincerely wanted to give them a chance because they had so much potential… but the circumstances did not allow them that, so her only option now was to keep her distance and see him only as a friend and not a potential lover.

* * *

Author notes

Woow my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys like it, your reviews kept me going! I cancelled a study day just to write this chapter as I felt I kept you waiting enough. Things are not exactly pink in my life as not so long ago, just a few weeks, I ended my first ever relationship which was 4 years long… it was really painful so you can imagine I didn't want to hear about romance. But I feel a bit better now and I wanted to start working again asap. Thank you for the support and everything, I love you! Have a great week and stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 6: Free day

Chapter 6: Free day

It was Saturday morning and the sky was so bright it could wake up even the people who slept with their curtains closed, but Juvia was not one of them. She was a morning person and liked to be woken up by the sunshine and the birds chirping their sweet songs. That's how she woke up today as well, it gave her energy for the day and a sense of relaxation she didn't usually have for long.

As she stretched out her arms and straightened her back, she looked out the window to appreciate the view she was gifted with. She got out of bed and put on a robe because she was dressed in only a very thin, white, night gown and didn't want to grace people with her body, as it was not something she wanted to expose to the whole world. Arriving in front of the glass she saw, in the far left area of her balcony window, that even at this early hour there were people playing with the snow, the rest of the view being full of trees that were green even in this temperature conditions, but covered in a thick layer of puffy, white snow, that gave the appearance of clouds. Along with the trees you could see the beautiful mountains that were huge and strong. They looked peaceful, but terrifying at the same time. Juvia had a fear of heights and seeing how the mountains were so ridiculously tall, she couldn't help but imagine what she would do if she was up there, that giving her a bit of anxiety, all of it going away though as she saw the person she was trying to ignore, or rather to keep at distance, outside, instantly making her heart melt.

* * *

Gray was woken up by the strong sunlight coming through his curtains, which he hated. He hated waking up because honestly, he did not have a reason to. He didn't have someone he was excited to be with or that he wanted to share every single thing with. He only had Ur, but being that he was an adult now, they didn't saw each other that often and that was not because he didn't want to, it was because he didn't have time to. Did I mention he despised waking up for the soul reason that he had to go to work? Don't get me wrong, he actually was interested in his job and liked it, but considering he knew in the back of his mind that all of his devotion and efforts will ultimately be in his father's benefit he got sick to his stomach and wanted to damn it all to hell.

But now was different, for the past week he was excited when he got up. He went to work having a good attitude and was seeking for ways to spend more time working. He had a reason to go to his office and look through files, he loved having someone to share his morning coffee with, share an opinion about some old contract he found that was absolutely stupid and talk about trivial stuff like the weather. And all that because of a simple human being who got him, who laughed at his jokes, and who listened to him. Juvia was a simple woman, even if they didn't knew each other for that long, he saw how her mood lightened up because of the simplest things and was satisfied with whatever she had, thanks to that it was easy for Gray to read her and most importantly understand her. It was all Juvia that made Gray want more from him, as crazy as it sounded, but every single time he opened his eyes and knew there was someone waiting for him and needing him, it gave him a boost of energy and happiness he usually didn't have.

He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked directly at the curtains who, in his opinion, didn't do their job pretty well. He started scratching his head, messing his hair even more than it already was and yawned as he started to stretch the upper part of his body. When he got out of bed he saw it was only 7 a.m. in the morning, which was a really early hour to wake up considering he loved to sleep in, plus this was the first and only free day he will have for a while. Suddenly thinking that today was off he was washed with a feeling of distress because he didn't knew if he'll see the blunette. He was also trying to figure out what he did wrong yesterday to make her keep her distance with him… it really bothered him that she was kind of avoiding him. Did he say something to upset her? He did not think so because they didn't even talk for that long yesterday. Or was it because he stared at her for too long when he saw the scene he was presented with. I mean he was a man so he was obviously going to look, he couldn't control it really, but at the same time he knew he was wrong for doing that. She had every right to be upset with him because it was not his business to look at her and try to memorize her forms without her consent.

So as he came to the conclusion he acted like a freaking 16 years old, he decided to make it up to her. But the question now was…'_how?..._'

After thinking for a bit he suddenly remembered his father telling him to show Juvia around, to give her a tour of the resort. That was perfect! It was the ideal excuse to spend the whole day together and not be questioned or turned down, because as fucked up or as disgusting as it sounded, he was absolutely sure Juvia wouldn't refuse something Sliver offered her. Although he will only use the Silver card if he sees her back down on his suggestion. So with this settled he started getting ready.

"Ok…how will I do this?" he wanted to do something for her that was first of all special, so that he'll bring a smile on her face and apologize for his bad behavior, but that will also be funny so he started thinking about different ways to do that. Thus it was difficult considering that they were boss and employee and just started to form a friendship, the problem being he only thought about more… romantic ways to get her to forgive him. Ways like buy her breakfast and flowers and deliver them to her room, or make her something himself and write a card with his apology and the best one yet… go to her room dressed only in boxers and a tie and be her intimate slave for the day, which was out of the question immediately because they were not there yet.

'_Yet?..._' as he was thinking more he realized this woman was too powerful for him, even if they basically knew each other for almost a week only, she had him at her pinky. He would do anything she wanted and Gray really started considering he was falling in love with her. And the worst part… he didn't mind. He was finally feeling good, a sense of happiness, desire and motivation washing over him, things he hadn't felt for so long he forgot the reaction and pleasure it brought.

As he thought about that a smile graced his lips and he was full of energy. He was determined to figure out what were his feelings towards Juvia precisely and if he was starting to feel love towards her… then he will have to find a way to win her, but until then he has to apologize for his mistake and give her that tour.

After he was ready and dressed appropriately, because they were mostly going to spend the day outside where it was kind of cold, in a pair of thick creamy colored pants with plaids, a thick black turtleneck and on top of that a massive, maroon and cozy jacked along with a pair of chunky boots, he got out and did the only funny and friendly thing that came to his mind that will make Juvia forgive him.

"Alright! Let's get to business." He rubbed his hands together and put on a pair of dark colored gloves and started building. Yes, building. He figured out he would build a snowman in front of her balcony window and will wait there until she wakes up and sees it. After that he will ask her out for coffee and tea and apologize then.

"Ok! It's done! Now the only thing missing is for Juvia to see us." He told the snowman with a joyful and satisfied smile.

'But what if she already woke up and left? I mean her curtains are already removed… oh don't be silly! It's only 8 a.m., it's weekend and nobody leaves their bed that early!'

He was nervous and impatient to get his plan moving. Gray was so positive and optimistic about her that the bad scenarios didn't even come to his mind until he finished the snowman and started waiting. But that didn't discourage him, he didn't let his negative part interfere and spoil everything for him. Not now when all he wanted was to spend time with her and laugh and do funny stuff like snow fighting and walking around the lake. So he looked at her window and waited patiently for her to wake up, it didn't matter how long it will take, he will wait.

Time passed by, but it didn't take long for him to spot something blue at her window. As he saw it he quickly set up for the next steps and waited for her to see him. At first she looked in the direction of the slope and smiled, after, looking above him, probably at the mountains, he thought. A couple of minutes passing by before she finally looked at him. He started to wave the hand of the snowman and smiled as big as he could at her, telling her good morning. She started blushing and disappeared from the window making Gray panic.

"Fuck! Was I going too far?! Is she really that upset with me?..." but before he could worry more she got out on the balcony, and smiled at him while waving as well. She left for a few seconds to put on a coat before getting out on the balcony, as it was cold outside. But from the way she was smiling and blushing she was happy and not upset with him, so he figured it was the perfect time to invite her to breakfast.

"How does hot tea and some breakfast sound like to you?" he shouted at her, both hands at his mouth so that he will be heard better.

"Great!" Juvia said while doing the same thing as Gray with her hands.

"Good! Meet me at the lobby when you're done, I'll wait for you!"

After Juvia gave him a smile and a confirmation she got inside of her room. This man was really crazy, he made Juvia feel like a princess in a romance movie. When she saw him outside she was flabbergasted, she didn't know how to react. She made herself a promise to keep her distance, but at the same time she couldn't suddenly act that cold towards him. He was a good man and she could see he was going through his difficult stuff, like every other human being.

She will keep her distance, but still act like friends with him, because it was not fair of her to stop communicating and avoid him, when it was only her problem that he was gorgeous. If she started feeling butterflies in her stomach every time when seeing him, it did not mean he was also getting them. '_He just wants us to be friends_', so that's exactly what she's going to give him. Nothing more but also, nothing less.

Juvia headed towards her closet when her phone started ringing. As she approached it she saw it was none other than Gray calling her. She picked up the phone and answerd.

"Hello"

"Juvia! Hi, I called to tell you to dress well, it's cold outside."

"Ok, are we serving breakfast at that booth again? Or…" she was confused for she thought they will serve breakfast inside, but if he wanted to go outside then so be it since she didn't mind going there. She was actually looking forward to it because she was here for almost a week and still didn't get the chance to fully see the resort and the surroundings. It was a good thing he called and told her to dress according to the weather since she had no idea where he was planning to take her.

"You will see. Just please dress as thick as you can."

"Ok" she said while starting to giggle. He was acting all nervous and cute right now and it made Juvia's heart fill up with glee.

* * *

Gray waited for her in the lobby and was so happy with the reaction he managed to get form her. Her smile made his day a lot better and it gave him the courage he needed to ask her for the tour.

After about half an hour of waiting Juvia made her appearance and left Gray stunned yet again. She was so delicate and even for this weather she had a fucking skirt that was matching… Juvia was dressed in a tick black turtleneck with a long and thick blue skirt that '_OBIOUSLY_', Gray thought, had a slit in it. It had some kind of wool under it though, so it could keep her warm, besides that she had a pair of high black, flat boots that were so high Gray couldn't see their end as she was coming down the stairs. To complete the outfit she had on a massive and heavy-looking blue coat with white and gold touches, a black cozy scarf and a hat that was matching the skirt and coat. She was looking gorgeous as always, and Gray's heart started to flutter as she got closer to him.

"So, where are we going for that breakfast?" she said and to Gray every word she spoken was coated in honey making him feel hypnotized. He got silent for a few seconds because she left him paralyzed, but he got to his senses when he saw her confused expression.

"Did I dress bad? Is it not appropriate?" She was concerned she didn't dress good seeing how he looked at her and made a face of disbelief. But in actuality Gray had that face because he didn't comprehend the fact that she had a slit skirt for every occasion and it drove him insane.

"No, not at all! Sorry, I was just a little taken aback by your outfit. It really looks good on you!" he didn't know what to say. I mean 'No, not at all! Sorry, I just got the urge to fuck you as soon as I saw you because you make me go insane with your fucking skirts that are so damn appealing.'… now that did not sound so good.

"Oh! You really think so? Why thank you! I just bought this clothes and couldn't wait to get the chance to wear them." she blushed a little but nothing major, and then asked him: "So, where are we going that it's so cold I had to dress into this?"

"Before I tell you that I wanted to first of all apologize to you for yesterday. I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry I did that to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you upset with me because… you know… I kind of stared at you when you were full of tea on your shirt…"

"Oh my God… don't!" she started laughing at him when she saw his guilty face. She did not mind that, in fact she should, but she didn't. Juvia thought that if she were in his place and he was full of tea that made his shirt see-through, she would most likely do the same as him. But with him doing this it only showed her that she shouldn't change her behavior 180 degrees, because it made him confused which she did not want.

"I was not upset yesterday. I'm sorry if I baffled you. I told you I was just tired from work, it's really stressful for me since I really want this job. I hope you can understand me. And please do not be sorry about that as I knew it was an accident, besides, it was really my fault that that incident happened."

She really meant that. The only deceitful thing she said was that she was not upset, because she was, only not on him. As I said before she was bothered because fate did not allow them a chance to get closer to each other, but now she accepted that. She came to the conclusion that, even though they were employer and employee, Gray was a special person and she wanted him in her life despite it being only as a friend.

"I see, and don't worry about the job too much because you are amazing at what you do and I'm sure you will get it." With that he managed to get yet another smile from her.

With every smile she send him his heart and ego grew little by little and he decided it was finally the time to tell her where they are going. But before that he thought he should ask her for that tour, since he saw she was in a good mood.

"Well before I tell you where we're going I wanted to ask you out for that tour I should've gave you a couple of days before. But it's never too late to ask, is it. So what do you say?" He waited full of hope for, fingers crossed, her good response.

"Sure!" she said all excited. "I was actually planning to have one today. The view here is stunning and I want to see everything this resort and mountains have to offer, so of course I will go with you. I needed a guide anyway and you are just perfect for that."

"Perfect, it's a deal then! Well, as your personal guide here at the resort in Alps, our first stop will be at a secret place where we'll enjoy breakfast and a hot cup of tea for the lady, and one of coffee for myself."

Author notes

Hi guys! First of all I love your reviews, they really keep me going so I suggest you to leave me some more if you would like! 😊 😊. Also thank you for worrying about me and helping me get through everything. As always I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to write as much as I can, although I don't think I like this chapter that much. I feel like I'm repeating myself, but I don't know what to do. I want to enjoy it and properly describe everything and that's taking a lot. I don't think I'll be able to have a chapter longer than 3k words because I'll loose myself in it. And by making my chapters this short I can't fit in that much action so it feels like I'm not even doing anything…yeah… it's driving me insane. Have a good weekend and lots of love!


End file.
